Until death do we part
by The Smart Fish Bob
Summary: Lydia is 21 now, but trouble has continued to follow her. She is now faced with a choice, to save Beetlejuice and herself, or to die and become a trapped spirit. That choice just so happens to be in the shape of a wedding ring. Will Lydia die or will she fall in love with a ghost she swore she hated?
1. Chapter 1

Barbara Maitland stared out the window. Lydia was supposed to be home by now, and Barbara was worried. She was warned many moons ago by what would happen on Lydia's twenty first birthday and she wasn't ready for it.

"Adam!" Barbara called, worry in her gentle voice, "Lydia isn't home yet."

"It's okay, Barbara, Lydia is safe as long as she is under our protection."

"But, what about the contract, I'm sure _he_ knows about it."

" _He_ definitely does, but the marriage was years ago, I doubt _he_ wants to return here."

"I think he wants his freedom more than he wants to stay away from us."

"Barbara!" Lydia yelled as the front door slammed behind her. "You'll love these photos I took on the way home!" Lydia set her bag on the couch and grabbed her camera, she smiled as she went into the kitchen. She stopped, her eyes growing wide as she dropped her camera and stared at the sight before her.

"How's it goin', wifey?" Beetlejuice said, sitting on the counter in the last outfit Lydia had seen him in, his wedding tux.

"Oh my god," She muttered, "What did you do to Barbara and Adam and why are you here?"

"It's your 21st birthday, didn't they tell ya?"

"Tell me what?" Beetlejuice smirked, and got off the counter, taking a step towards Lydia. She took a step back.

"You're married to a ghost, for good now, and uh, you're gonna be a ghost too."

"Beetlejuice, beetlejuice, beetlejuice," Lydia whispered, her eyes closed tightly.

"That lil trick won't work anymore, girly. Ya got three months, and I'm sure Barbara will explain the rest." Beetlejuice winked and in a blink of an eye, he was gone. Lydia collapsed to the floor.

"Lydia!" Barbara yelled as she came out of the door to the other world. She stood bathed in green light. Adam walked out behind her.

"I'm gonna die!" Lydia cried.

"Maybe not," Barbara whispered. She sat next to Lydia and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Then why did Beetlejuice say that?"

"You'll only die if you don't finish the marriage. But if you finish the marriage, Beetlejuice becomes human again, in a sort of way."

"It's a bit more complicated than him just becoming human," Adam said, sadly, "He'll look human, but he won't be able to die."

"That's bad," whispered Lydia, while wiping away a tear.

"It isn't, actually. If he doesn't fall in love with you, he'll be sent to a type of ghost jail."

"Fall in love with me? He has no soul, he can't fall in love."

"You need to fall in love with him too, otherwise, you'll die." Lydia nodded,

"I think I need some alone time."

"I don't blame you," Adam said, and the ghosts left Lydia sitting in the kitchen.

Lydia stood, went to the living room, and got her bag. She was going to stop Beetlejuice once and for all, if she could figure out how to do that.


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia wasn't sure how she was going to get rid of Beetlejuice, but more importantly, how she was going to find him. Beetlejuice had always come to her, but now his rules were different and there was no way to tell where he would be or how she could get his attention.

But besides that, Lydia had to figure out how to figure out how she could ever fall in love with Beetlejuice. He was disgusting and covered in moss. Lydia didn't look for any of those things in her romantic partners. It was almost as if all of this was a sick joke.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" Lydia almost screamed it, she was so upset. Tears filled her eyes, but she wasn't going to cry in front of _him_. As she looked around, she realized that really didn't work anymore. But, if that was true, then Lydia was going to die.

"You wanted to see me, doll," Beetlejuice's voice cut through the summer air. Lydia wasn't prepared, she really had given up hope that he would come.

"Tell me what's going on, because I don't know, and nobody is rushing to tell me."

"We're married, and if I can convince you to fall in love with me, then, I can earn my freedom before my 125 years are up." Lydia knew that something was different about Beetlejuice, his voice wasn't as cocky as it used to be. He seemed sincere, maybe even afraid.

"Do you think I will fall in love with you?" Lydia didn't know how she expected Beetlejuice to answer, but when he looked at the ground and then smiled, she knew she wasn't ready for the answer.

"I used to be a charmer, wifey, I still got it." The confidence was back. Lydia sighed.

"Well, we can't go on a normal date, and you tried to kill me, so I don't know how I feel about this."

"Then let's start gettin' to know each other." Beetlejuice tipped an imaginary hat, and gestured for Lydia to follow him. Lydia decided to go with him. Beetlejuice had changed since Lydia had last seen him, and wondered what had happened.

"What happened, after we almost got married?" Beetlejuice looked away from Lydia, and he sighed. Lydia noticed that he was definitely cleaner than he had been, maybe even wearing cologne.

"I met someone, she reminded me of you." Beetlejuice sounded somber when he talked, almost as if he was upset about something. But Lydia didn't think he could be sad.

"If you met someone, why did you return?"

"She's gone now." Lydia nodded, but it was obvious Beetlejuice was sad.

"What happened?"

"I shouldn't have come here." Beetlejuice disappeared.

"What the fuck?" Lydia whispered to herself.


End file.
